


【家兔饲养指南】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 完全架空，雷点慎入





	【家兔饲养指南】

星期五的下午，连日光都温暖得有些甜蜜，Bunny School 的学生们三五成群地从校园门口涌出来，叽叽喳喳地讨论着假期安排，在太阳底下闹哄得暖洋洋的。庄先生的车停在校门口转角的树荫底下，亮黑色的车身和单向的茶色玻璃，在浅金色的阳光下显得极为低调。

“庄叔叔好！”

“你们好，”庄先生靠在后座上，后排的车窗开着，几名面熟的同学从车边路过，仰着脑袋向他打招呼，“看见庄黏黏了吗？”

“黏黏啊，我没有看到哎…”  
“我好像看到了，咱们走的时候黏黏还在座位上收拾书包呢。”  
“对对，我也看见了，黏黏应该一会就出来了。”

“好，谢谢你们。”

“叔叔不用谢，庄叔叔再见！”

“再见。”

送走了一群叽叽喳喳的小孩子，庄先生将视线挪到了校门里面的地方，四月份的樱花已经开了，扎成一簇一簇的，顺着微风撒下来，下雪一样。庄先生的身边放着一本粉色的硬壳手册，是他半小时前从庄黏黏的班主任温蒂女士手里接过来的。

周五体育课的体测活动上，庄黏黏跑完八百米就被送进了学校的医务室，一番详细的身体检查之后，医生拿着病历本叫来了班主任温蒂女士。

“没有什么大事情，这是发情期快到了，身体不适应这种高强度的体育运动”，温蒂女士坐在病床边，手里翻动着庄黏黏的病例。

“谢谢温蒂女士”，庄黏黏盘着腿坐在病床上，房间一侧的小风扇呼噜噜地摇着头，把空气中的淡奶味搅拌得更加均匀。庄黏黏红着一张脸像是滴出了血，偏偏又把尾巴坐在了屁股底下，酸麻麻的，想要扭一扭身子，却又拘于温蒂女士在场，僵硬着不敢多动。

以前从没有人给庄黏黏讲过发情期的事情，唯一的信息来源就是每周一节的生理卫生课程。只不过虽然有课程安排，一群小孩子碍于面子谁也不好意思多听，都装作一副不在意的模样，可别人家怎么都有Omega爸爸或者妈妈在身边，庄黏黏家上下，就连院子里那只萨摩都是个Beta，他爸爸更是对这些常识无从知晓。庄黏黏有心想要认真听讲，却拘于同学们的目光，大半个学期下来，了解是有一些的，却又都是一知半解。

半个月以来，庄黏黏已经或多或少地察觉到了自己身体出现了一些变化，他越来越依赖爸爸身上的味道，甚至到了不抱着爸爸就无法入眠的地步。好在庄先生从小疼他，一直没有跟庄黏黏分房住，可偏偏昨晚庄先生临时加班，一整宿都没有回家。庄黏黏揉着胡萝卜抱枕硬生生撑到了夜里十一点，也没能等来爸爸橘黄色的车灯，只能悄悄下楼从洗衣机里摸出来一件爸爸的衬衫，抱在怀里才将将睡着。

只不过一件衣服上的信息素实在是少得可怜，缺少安抚的庄黏黏这才在第二天的体育课上出现信息素紊乱的征兆，好在老师发现得及时，没有造成什么大影响。

“发情的事回去之后要告诉你爸爸，你的发情期大概会在这周末开始，这是病历，上面的医嘱一定要让你爸爸仔细看，你是第一次发情，一定要小心注意，记住了吗？”

“记住了，谢谢温蒂女士。”庄黏黏耳朵都快要羞掉了，不管温蒂女士说什么都点着头说谢谢，满心盼着温蒂女士能早点离开，让他能把早就被压麻了的尾巴拿出来。

“你的信息素还没有恢复正常，医生给你开了信息素阻隔剂，每个小时在脖子后面喷一次，我已经给你排好了发情期的假期，等发情期完全度过之后让你爸爸带着体检报告回来销假。”温蒂女士嘱咐完这一连串的注意事项之后就离开了医务室，路上却又担心方才庄黏黏那副害羞的模样不知道把话听进去多少，还是把家长叫来嘱咐一遍才算稳妥。

于是正在会议上黑着脸驳回方案的庄先生就被助手打断匆匆赶来了学校，像一个小学生一样端坐在温蒂女士面前。

“庄先生，庄黏黏的发情征兆已经出现了小半个月了，他这是第一次发情，当家长的还需要多加注意才行。”

“是的温蒂女士。”

“小孩子害羞，有些事情不好意思跟家长讲的，这就需要您平时多留意。”

“您说的对温蒂女士。”

温蒂女士看庄先生只顾点头耳尖泛红的模样，不禁心里叹了口气，又从抽屉里拿出了一个粉色的小手册，“这个是一些注意事项，您回去之后还是应该多看看，小孩子不注意，还得家长细心。”

庄先生接了手册，又想老师道了谢，这才从办公室出来。

庄先生在车上翻阅着粉红色的小本回忆着过去的小半个月，好像确实有些疏忽了庄黏黏，竟然连发情这么重要的事都没有察觉到。翻过两页，庄先生拿出手机想要查一查提到的的关键字，却看到一行记录赫然出现在搜索框内。“雪兔发情期的征兆和处理办法”，庄先生先是一怔，随即猛然反应过来——上周末庄黏黏在书房缠着，耽误了不少工作进度，于是他随手就把手机扔给庄黏黏让他一个人玩游戏，想必就是那个时候查的吧。

想到庄黏黏一个人慌张地处理自己的身体变化，庄先生不禁心疼地揉了揉眉心，打电话取消了接下来的工作安排。

庄黏黏输完液就回到了教室，刚巧赶上下课，又害怕小伙伴们问他下午干什么去了，只能一个人躲在门口等同学们离开了才溜回教室，匆匆收拾了小书包就往外走去。路过医务室的时候，又趁着医生和护士小姐都不在，偷偷进去拿了一本展架上的粉色手册塞进了书包里，又摸出怀里的气味阻隔剂满满地朝脖子后面喷了两下，这才一路躲躲闪闪地出了校门。

熟悉的轿车仍旧等在街口，庄黏黏远远就从窗户里看到了庄先生的身影，可还没来得及高兴，就想到了方才温蒂女士嘱咐的话，顿时浑身僵硬，连步子都不怎么能迈得开了。

“爸爸。”庄黏黏拉开车门向庄先生问好，又从储物箱拿出一块四方的小垫子抖开铺好，才撅着屁股坐上去。

庄黏黏是一只雪绒垂耳兔，春天正是换毛的季节，经常把车上弄得毛绒绒一片，这块小垫子是家里阿姨给他做的，能让他掉下来的毛不到处乱飞。

“嗯，怎么今天出来的这么晚？”庄先生远远看见庄黏黏从学校里出来，怕小孩害羞，提早就把手册收了起来，这会腿上正放着一本经济杂志，密密麻麻的英文，庄黏黏只瞥了一眼就觉得头晕。

“没，没什么，今天轮到我值日来着。”庄黏黏埋头不敢对上庄先生的眼神，却不知道一双耳朵支愣成了飞机耳，随着车里的响动一个劲儿地抖，一副说了谎的模样，庄先生随即眸色一沉，俯身向庄黏黏靠过去，大腿上的杂志随着庄先生的动作哗啦掉落在地上。

庄先生的信息素是温和的木质香，加上洒在衣服上的淡淡青草味道香水，庄黏黏不自觉咽了咽口水，摒住了呼吸，“爸…爸爸？”，庄先生没有理会，直靠在庄黏黏头顶才停下，又伸手摸向庄黏黏的裤子，把那一团小绒球揪了出来。

“尾巴一会该压麻了。”

“唔…谢谢爸爸。”庄黏黏舒了一口气，心里的小鼓槌也随即慢下动作。庄先生坐回位置将杂志捡起来重新翻开，“晚上想吃什么？”

“什么都好，早上出门阿姨说要做胡萝卜蛋糕和玫瑰沙拉。”

“嗯，好。”庄先生摸出手机在屏幕上敲敲打打，庄黏黏只以为是爸爸又在忙工作，连忙噤了声不敢打扰，加上白天好一顿折腾，不一会眼皮就不知不觉打起了架。

庄先生只是嘱咐阿姨给庄黏黏的饭里面加上营养液的功夫，再扭头就看见小兔子已经靠在窗户上睡着了，也不知道睡得多沉，脑袋磕在玻璃上咚咚的，也没见有丝毫要醒的意思。庄先生无奈，只好抓上两只兔子耳朵，托着屁股把庄黏黏抱在了怀里。

庄黏黏在庄先生信息素的笼罩下睡得十分安稳，周末下班的晚高峰，车辆在密密麻麻的车流中停停走走将近一个小时才停在了别墅门口。庄先生低头看了看怀里的小兔子，小鼻子随着呼吸上下起伏着，白皙的脸蛋透着浅浅的粉红色，没忍心叫醒，只等了司机开门，打算要把庄黏黏抱回去。

垂耳兔的尾巴天生敏感，庄先生刚抚上那团小绒球，庄黏黏就浑身一个激灵清醒过来。脖子后面的阻隔剂只剩下淡淡的一层，庄黏黏仿佛已经闻到了自己身上的奶味，赶忙从庄先生身上爬下来，支支吾吾地往家里跑，“爸爸，我，我自己走。”

庄黏黏没等庄先生回话就一溜烟消失在小路上，庄先生看了看大腿上那块浅浅的水渍，无声地挑了挑嘴角，拎着庄黏黏的书包上楼去了。

“阿姨好，阿姨我先上楼了！”庄黏黏风风火火地冲进家门，把身上的外套往阿姨怀里一塞就躲进了洗手间，庄先生随即从后面跟了进来，敏锐地捕捉到了庄黏黏留下的一长串淡奶味儿。

“准备一些吃的，把营养液在冰箱里冻好，然后你们就放假吧，什么时候回来等我通知。”

闻到庄黏黏信息素的不止庄先生一个人，阿姨是从小照顾庄黏黏长大的，这会心下也大致了然，接过庄先生的外套就低头退到了厨房，“是的，庄先生。”

庄黏黏嘭地一声将洗手间的门扣上，又反手按好了锁，这才放下心，从屁股兜里摸出来阻隔剂，照着脖子胡乱喷了。方才路上堵车的时间太久，气味阻隔剂的效果几乎消失，庄黏黏不自觉露出来的牛奶味道挑绕着庄先生的信息素，将庄黏黏紧紧地包裹起来。庄黏黏脱下半湿的裤子取下莲蓬头，扭着劲把屁股冲洗干净，换上了干净的睡衣，这才磨蹭着出了房间。

“关着门干什么呢？”

“没干什么，”庄黏黏磨蹭着爬上椅子，心虚的瞥了一眼庄先生，又瞥了一眼旁边的阿姨，“我写作业呢。”庄先生扫了一眼湿淋淋的兔子尾巴，碍于阿姨在场，忍住没吭声。

刚喷上阻隔剂的庄黏黏显得比刚才轻松了不少，可心里却装着事，考虑来考虑去也不知道怎么跟庄先生开口，一顿饭吃得扭扭捏捏，没动几口就想要溜。

“不许浪费。”

庄黏黏还没离开凳子就被庄先生揪着耳朵拎了回来，“这是你白天要求阿姨准备的食物，要尊重阿姨的劳动成果。”

“可是我吃不了了…”庄黏黏被庄先生抱在腿上，周围包裹着清新的信息素，要是搁在平时，庄黏黏是很喜欢庄先生的信息素的，可是对于一个即将发情的小兔子来说，被包裹在浓郁的Alpha信息素中就不是一件那么普通的事情了。庄黏黏几乎是立刻就起了反应，一股湿热的暖流从股缝间滑了下来，庄黏黏登时夹紧了臀瓣，推拒着庄先生的肩膀。

庄先生看了一眼旁边的阿姨，还是顾及庄黏黏那层薄的不能再薄的面皮，把兔子放回了他自己的凳子，一口一口把剩下的食物喂干净，才放他回到了房间。

晚间家里一干人等在庄先生的吩咐下撤出了别墅，房子顿时显得安静更甚。庄先生吃完饭便回到了书房，翻看着下午温蒂女士给他的饲养手册，却在一半时被隔壁哗啦一声巨大的动静打断了。庄先生赶忙回到卧室，却不见人，只在旁边的浴室传来一些零星的响动。

庄黏黏被庄先生突然冲进来的动静吓了一跳，手一抖又将刚刚捡起来的瓶子掉在了地上，咣啷碰倒了一片。

“干什么呢？”

庄先生立在门口，高大的身影将房间的灯光挡了大半，庄黏黏惊恐地把地上的瓶子往身后藏了又藏，“没，没什么…我找东西…”

庄先生一进门就看见庄黏黏捏在手里的深蓝色瓶子，怒火顿时从心底烧了上来，“找什么？Alpha抑制剂？庄黏黏，你不想活了？”

庄黏黏捏着小瓶子哆哆嗦嗦地往洗手间角落缩去，庄先生平时很少发火，现下正在气头上，汹涌的信息素登时就溢满了狭窄的洗手间，强烈的压迫感让庄黏黏连呼吸都变得十分困难，原本沉睡在腺体中是信息素立刻变得活跃起来，搅动着想要冲破最后一层阻碍。

方才，刚刚喷完阻隔剂不到半小时的庄黏黏就出现了浑身发热发软的征兆，一般效用的阻隔剂已经没有办法抵挡身体不断散发出来的信息素味道，如果继续下去，庄先生一定会发现他即将发情。庄黏黏慌乱中翻开了藏在书包里的饲养手册，查到想要平稳度过发情期只有两个办法，要么有足够的Alpha信息素安抚，要么在发情期的到来之前向体内注射足量的抑制剂。庄黏黏想着以前在家里见过庄先生的抑制剂，也不知道这种药品是需要严格区分性别使用就想胡乱扎进血管，若不是庄先生及时赶到，庄黏黏现在恐怕已经被送上了急救车。

"爸爸，对不起…"庄黏黏跪倒在一边，修长的耳朵完全垂下来搭在脑后，平日里白皙的脸蛋被信息素烧得红扑扑的，眼睛里溢满了水光。庄先生沉着脸将庄黏黏抱回大床，却只是站在一边，隔开了一个说近不近说远不远的距离。

“爸爸…”庄黏黏身上的阻隔剂渐渐变得稀薄，他急需得到Alpha信息素的安抚，却囿于两人之间这段距离，挣扎着往庄先生身上爬。庄先生仍旧黑着脸，庄黏黏向前爬一步，他便向后退一步，铁了心不让庄黏黏靠近。空气中的牛奶味道已经变得十分浓郁，庄黏黏一路追着庄先生爬到了床边，前面没有了路，一下子着急起来，原本噙在眼眶中的泪珠也啪地掉了下来，“爸爸…”

“宁愿自己偷偷打抑制剂也不愿意告诉爸爸？不相信爸爸？”庄先生靠着墙，用冷漠将心底未平的惊慌掩盖起来，庄黏黏趴在床边软软地够庄先生的手，却只能堪堪抓住一小块衣角。

“不是，不是不相信爸爸…”庄黏黏已经完全控制不住自己身体内信息素的释放了，虚软着连手腕上的力气都被化开，“爸爸忙…黏黏不想耽误爸爸…”庄黏黏连说话声音都只剩一丝软绵绵的，夹杂着眼泪，一颗一颗地滴下来。

就像搁在牛奶里的棉花糖，一下子化在了庄先生心上。

“爸爸…爸爸…”庄黏黏挣扎着爬起来朝庄先生张开手，“黏黏知道错了，爸爸…别不要黏黏…”

庄先生没想到会是这样的理由，他本以为庄黏黏是一个人害羞，死撑着面子不愿意告诉他发情的事情，Alpha天生的控制欲并不允许有这样失去Omega信任的情况发生，这才会在失控中爆发出怒火，却没想到，庄黏黏是害怕耽误自己的工作，这才选择强忍着不说。

庄先生伸手抱住小兔子，托着软嫩的屁股轻轻拍打着哭嗝，“是爸爸的错，爸爸不会不要黏黏，宝宝不哭了好不好？”只不过庄先生不哄还好，这下软软地一哄，庄黏黏积累半月有余的委屈像山洪一样爆发出来，大颗大颗的眼泪珠子根本停不下来，将庄先生的衬衫湿了个透，香甜的信息素就顺着泪珠沁进了庄先生的皮肤里。

庄先生平日里一直规律注射着微量抑制剂来维持信息素平衡，以免家里唯一一只小Omega受到过多的影响，现在被高浓度的牛奶信息素渗入身体，颈后的Alpha腺体也渐渐苏醒过来。

庄先生搂着小兔子放进了蓬松的被子里，“宝宝，你再哭，一会没有眼泪了该怎么办？”

庄黏黏的发情期一共持续了七天，庄黏黏也就黏在庄先生身上七天。到第三天的时候，庄黏黏的大脑已经完全被本能支配，只知道一味地求取信息素，一步也不肯让庄先生离开，就连庄先生下楼为庄黏黏准备营养液，也是怀里抱着兔子完成的。

高浓缩的营养液有些发苦，庄黏黏只舔了一口就不愿意再喝了。但发情期的Omega体力消耗巨大，又不能正常进食，如果不及时补充能量，身体一定会收到损伤。庄先生抱着庄黏黏在怀里哄了半天，小兔子说什么也不肯张嘴，庄先生忙乱中又查了饲养手册，上面倒是有个办法。

注射少量镇静剂，将营养液通过输液的形式输入体内。

考虑半天，还是担心发情期注射镇静剂会对身体有影响。庄先生只能用信息素将庄黏黏包裹起来，玻璃瓶中的透明营养液被倒入口腔，暖成合适的温度，俯身贴上庄黏黏的嘴唇。庄黏黏在信息素的诱惑下伸着小舌头在庄先生唇缝间舔吸，轻柔的木质香盖过了原本的苦涩味道，不一会就将一小瓶营养液全部哺喂过去。

庄黏黏的发情期就这样跌跌撞撞地渡过去了，只不过才刚刚过去一个星期，小兔子又开始躲躲藏藏起来。

庄先生心底一惊，难不成，这是又到了发情期？

庄先生赶忙让司机去商场补齐了冰箱里的营养液，又安排好了公司事务，遣散了家里一干人等，一个人等着庄黏黏放学回家。

吃了晚饭，庄黏黏果然又扭扭捏捏地跑回了楼上。

“我就知道。”庄先生抱着胳膊，故意在书房磨蹭了一会才踱着步子往卧室方向走去。上次庄黏黏的发情期，小兔子脸皮薄得不行，有几句话不管庄先生怎么哄都不肯说出来，这次庄先生打定了主意要晾一晾庄黏黏，得把上次的一并补回来才好。

庄先生整理好睡衣，身上带着刚刚沐浴后的清爽，又将信息素浅浅地释放出来，松散地裹在身上，这才帅气地推开了卧室门。

却没有见到庄黏黏的身影。

难道又躲起来想打抑制剂？包裹着庄先生的信息素逐渐变得凶猛，浴室的门被咚的一声踹开，却意外地没有庄黏黏的身影。庄先生四下打量着房间，余光却瞥见一个白色身影从门口嗖地一下窜了过去。

这是在捣什么鬼？

庄先生放轻了步子跟着庄黏黏的身影来到了二楼拐角的小房间。这个房间原本是庄黏黏小时候的玩具房，等庄黏黏长大之后就被改成了一个小型的储藏室，平时一般不会有人进去，庄黏黏鬼鬼祟祟地跑到这里，不知道又在琢磨什么东西。小房间的门没有扣紧，庄先生站在一旁，透过门缝观察着里面的动静。

储物间四面都摆着木制的架子，上面隔着大小不一的收纳箱，庄黏黏撅着屁股从架子底层抽出来一个最大号的储物箱搁在地上，自己坐在一个像是用布料和垫子揉成的小窝上面。

不过，这布料看着这么眼熟？

庄先生低头看了看自己身上的衬衫，顿时明白过来。怪不得最近他总觉得有哪里不对劲，衬衫放进洗衣机里一大堆，等收回来就不剩几件，合着都是被庄黏黏偷偷卷到这给自己趴窝了，小兔崽子还挺会选，专门挑的材质优良吸汗凉爽的昂贵定制款。

庄黏黏并未发觉门口庄先生的身影，仍旧沉浸在自己的小世界里，靠在那个藤编收纳箱上，小心翼翼地从怀里摸出来两个水灵灵的红心萝卜放了进去，一边拿着水瓶喝水一边拍拍自己圆滚滚的肚皮，“宝宝你放心，爸爸这里虽然萝卜不多，但是有爸爸一口吃的，就绝对不会饿着你！”

宝宝？庄先生心下一愣，不应当啊，上次是庄黏黏第一次发情，他严格按照饲养手册上说的那样做好了安全措施，怎么可能会有宝宝？庄先生被庄黏黏弄得一头雾水，却又不敢马虎，也怕突然推门进去吓到庄黏黏，转身悄悄去了书房。

上次的饲养手册庄先生只看到一半就被打断了，现在仍旧摊在书桌上。庄先生仔细在目录上找了半天，注意到一个词条。

假孕——发情期过后的兔子会出现自己已经怀孕的错觉，具体表现为储存食物，为即将出生的宝宝搭窝等等。庄先生将相关内容仔仔细细看了一遍，这才心下了然，往庄黏黏的储藏室走去。

小兔子不知道什么时候睡着了，倒在窝里，长耳朵乖巧地压在身下。庄先生轻悄悄地将庄黏黏的耳朵顺出来，又用多余的衬衫盖上了半露在外面的小肚皮，忙完这一串，目光才落在那个装满了收纳筐上。

巨大的收纳箱已经聚满了一层水萝卜，各个又红又大，表皮只有薄薄的一层，拿近了就能闻见淡淡的甜味。庄先生回忆着这几天庄黏黏的动作，想来就是吃饭的时候偷偷省下来藏在这里的。

这小兔崽子，还挺能吃苦，自己吃不饱一个劲喝水，也要省几个水萝卜。

庄先生嘴角一挑，心底一个主意就这么成了形。

嘴硬，什么都不肯说，不肯让爸爸帮忙？庄先生趁着庄黏黏没醒，起身悄悄将那个盛着萝卜的箱子和架子上最顶层的箱子换了个位置，这才从储物间退了出来。

晚间庄黏黏磨磨蹭蹭才钻进卧室，只轻轻叫了一声爸爸，也没有像往常一样爬进被窝，而是慌慌张张地在角落里寻找着什么东西。庄先生看着忙碌的小雪球不禁暗笑，“在找什么？”

“没找什么，作业本好像不见了。”

进屋前才帮庄黏黏收拾好书包的庄先生：“作业本能在床底下？”

“没有，我就看看。”庄黏黏心里打着鼓钻进被窝，怎么会呢，自己那么大，那么甜的一筐水萝卜，到哪去了呢？储物间都翻遍了，难不成自己做梦的时候都吃光了不成？这可怎么好，回头兔宝宝生下来饿着了该怎么办呢。

庄黏黏心里装着事儿，捧着小肚子一阵一阵地忧愁，直到庄先生把他搂进怀里才反应过来。上次发情期过后，庄先生身上的信息素对庄黏黏的诱惑力又增大了不少，庄黏黏窝在庄先生颈窝里，闻见从Alpha腺体里分泌出来源源不断的清新气味，几乎是瞬间就起了反应。

“唔，爸爸不…”

庄黏黏手脚并用想从庄先生怀里挣脱出来，可浓郁的木质香气已经从庄黏黏身上每一个毛孔渗了进去，雪白的胳膊和腿像是被灌了铅，软软地沉着，一点力气也使不出来，撩拨在庄先生身上痒痒的。庄先生翻身将怀里作乱的兔子按住，借着橘黄色的灯光看清了身下小兔子的模样。

一副水汪汪的眼睛着急之下红了眼眶，小手严严实实地捂着肥嫩的肚皮，粉色的耳朵紧张得打起了卷儿，白皙的脸蛋上烫着两坨红晕，庄先生呼吸一滞，随即埋进庄黏黏胸前深深地吸了一口甜甜的奶味。

“不可以爸爸…”庄黏黏急死了，以前在课堂听过，宝宝早期在肚子里是很脆弱的，一不留神就会出现什么意外，爸爸又那么…那么…这可怎么办…

庄先生擒住庄黏黏两只作乱的手，俯身在软软的肚子尖上亲了一下，小兔子登时就条件反射般地蜷起了脚趾，攀住了庄先生的腰。

“不可以什么？”庄先生的手掌从臀尖向下，指尖不出意料地触到了温暖柔滑的液体，只浅浅搅了两下就探了进去。

温和的木质香已经完全盖过了庄黏黏身上的香甜味道，庄黏黏被庄先生拨弄的又急又软，却又根本没有办法抵挡庄先生身上信息素的诱惑，只能紧紧抱着庄先生的胳膊小声嘟囔，“宝宝，有宝宝…”

庄先生挺身埋了进去，“什么宝宝？”庄先生抓住庄黏黏的手覆在肚子上，感受庄先生进出动作撑出来的形状，“黏黏的宝宝在哪里？”

“爸爸轻点…在肚肚里面…不可以…”

“黏黏的肚子里好像不是宝宝哦，”庄先生眼疾手快按住了庄黏黏想要逃开的小手，“黏黏说说，肚子里有什么？”

“爸爸…爸爸…”庄黏黏最后一点呜咽被庄先生完完全全吞了进去，甜腻的牛奶香和清和的木质香在大床上四散开来，庄先生抬手便按灭了床头的橘色灯光。

“爸爸送给黏黏一只真正的小兔子吧。”


End file.
